


Party Like Romans

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Saving the galaxy is hard work, and sometimes you just need to blow off a little steam with your girlfriends. That was all Miranda had planned anyways. However, like usual, Jack makes things just a little more interesting, and Miranda ends up showing off for an entire crowd. Written as a commission.





	Party Like Romans

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request on Tumblr by Neilinworld  
> Images created by Foab30, find them on Tumblr at: www.foab30.tumblr.com/

The music wasn’t really Miranda’s first choice, she preferred symphonic pieces to electronica, but she had to admit the heavy beat and hyperactive rhythm were excellent for dancing. It got under the listener’s skin and all but forced them to move. It was exactly the kind of music the evening called for. The last few weeks had been hard, so she and Jack set up this girls night as a way to unwind and destress, and to Miranda’s surprise, everybody had made it. Ashley, EDI, Tali, Liara, even Samara and Kasumi. Even more surprising, it was working. The music was good, the booze was free, and all around them their friends we’re dancing and taking a load off. It felt good to be able to just spend some time reconnecting and relaxing without the weight of the galaxy hanging over their heads.  


“… and then the fucker blows his load all over my ass and passes out. I didn’t even cum once! Fucking bullshit! What about you?”  Even pressed up behind Miranda as they danced, Jack had to raise her voice to be heard over the music.

  
“Oh, you know how Shepard is,” Miranda said back over her shoulder, “he can’t keep his hands to himself, has no idea what restraint is, and is totally incapable of doing anything at less than one hundred and ten percent intensity.”  
 

“Ha! The boy scout’s about as subtle as jackhammer.” Her eyebrows bobbed suggestively, “but at least he fucks like one too.”  
 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just the freedom of being relaxed around friends, but Miranda leered back at Jack. “Too bloody right he does. Your guys might all be disappointments,

but I get _everything_ that I need.”  She ground her hips back into Jack as she drew out the word.  
 

“Oh, I remember,” Jack assured her, eyes smoldering, “we should do that again some time.”  
 

“We should,” Miranda agreed. “I kinda wish he’d stop grabbing my ass in public though.”  
 

“You mean like this?” Jack’s hands clamped down on her ass, both hands getting big handfuls of it and she shook them to make it bounce.  
 

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Yes, like that. He does it fucking everywhere. On the bridge, in CIC, the other day he actually slapped my ass while we were greeting Admiral Hackett.”  
 

“Can’t say I blame him,” Jack teased, still playing with her ass, “bubble butt like this, don’t think my hands would ever be anywhere else.”  
 

“They aren’t.” It was hard to convey dryness over pounding music, but Miranda did her best. “You’re almost as bad as he is.”  


Jack released her ass to slide her hands forward around Miranda’s hips, pulling her harder against her. “You know you love it.” She started grinding harder, moving with the music. “You like the attention, cheerleader.”  
 

“No,” Miranda corrected, arching her back and bringing an arm up over her shoulder to tangle in Jack’s hair, “you like the attention. I think it’s frustrating, irritating, and just maybe, a little endearing. You’re the one who likes to provoke and shock. Don’t try to push your personality flaws off on me.”  


Jack’s hands slid back to Miranda’s ass as they danced and ground. “Provoke?” She mussed, “shock?” Her fingers slid into the gap in the back of Miranda’s dress, just above her hips. “You mean like this?”  
 

“Jack! Don’t you dare---” Miranda started to protest, but too late. With a sound that cut through the music, Jack ripped a slit down the entire back of Miranda’s dress. She’d also managed to catch one side of the black lace panties she wore, and she’d snapped that too. Almost everybody here was a veteran soldier by now, and they reacted to the unexpected noise instantly, eyes immediately tracking to find its source. Leaving Miranda standing in the center of the dance floor with everybody looking at her ass. Jack just clapped her hands, still holding some of Miranda’s dress, and beamed.  
 

For a few seconds nobody said anything, then off to one side, Kasumi let out a delight whoop, reached over, and pulled down the top of Ashley’s dress, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. That opened the floodgates. They’d all been under a lot of stress recently, saving the galaxy rarely came without it, and when they cut loose, they really cut loose. Liara was attacked from behind, Sam grabbing at her shirt and pulling it up over her head. Samara got her in turn, hands slipping around from behind to pull the specialist’s skirt off. Ashley went after Kasumi, who danced back a few steps before turning invisible and leaving the lieutenant commander to hunt for a new target. Jack and Miranda basically ignored everybody but each other. EDI stood at the center of it all, her metallic body already as exposed as it ever was and looked about herself with an expression of feint confusion. Tali used some kind of EMP to short Kasumi’s cloak, and by the time it was all over, everybody but the Quarian was totally naked and they were all laughing. Well everybody but EDI, she still stood exactly where she’d been at the start of the melee and still looking confused.  
 

Still laughing, the lot of them made their way off the dancefloor and over to the bar, Sam tugging their bewildered AI along. Miranda had been sure to stock the bar with a bit of everything, and soon drinks and conversation was flowing. This was a night to relax after all. She was in the middle of her second drink, spiced rum and gingerbeer with a twist of Thessian lime, when somebody called out, “Miranda, is that a tattoo?”  


_Damn it, she’d forgotten about that._ She turned to look over her shoulder at the words inscribed just above her tailbone. The tattoo was fairly plain, only seven letters and an arrow.  
 

“Blame Jack,” she scowled, “it was her idea.”  
 

Tali leaned in a bit to read the words, which was entirely unnecessary as they’d been designed to be noticeable, “CUM HERE.” The engineer looked back up at Miranda. “You come with your own instructions?”  
 

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Shepard has a tendency to get a bit… enthusiastic… when he’s back there. I lost a bet, and that was Jack’s price.”  
 

That caused a round of murmurs and snickers, then Sam asked, a little tentatively, “did it help?”  
 

“Actually, yes. I think the visual reminder is good for him.”  
   
Sam scoffed. “Wait, are you telling me that Shepard, the Shepard, savior of the freaking universe Shepard, needs reminders to cum on his girlfriend’s ass?”  
 

Miranda shrugged. “Pretty much.”  
 

“Oh.” Everybody was quite for a moment, then Sam asked, “Why do you put up with that?”  
 

Jack turned around to lounged against the bar, intentionally displaying herself, and leered at the communications specialist. “Cause Shepard fucks like a machine.” 

  
Sam turned a little red and averted her eyes. “He’s that good?”

  
“Better,” Miranda drawled, the alcohol making her a little more open than she normally would be, “he might forget himself sometimes, but it’s worth it.  Bloody hell is it worth it.”  
 

That started a flood of questions, and Miranda did her best to answer them without going into too much detail, soon though she found herself openly discussing her sex life in much greater depth than she’d intended. At some point somebody passed her a third drink, and she used it as an excuse to shift the topic off herself on onto Garrus and Tali’s relationship. It worked, and soon the Quarian was the one parrying questions and fumbling over her answers while Miranda helped the other bombard her. Subtly she looked around for Jack, waiting for an opportunity to turn the conversation against her friend as a mild form of retribution for her tattoo idea being what started this mess. She couldn’t find her. Miranda pulled out of the conversation entirely, eyes scanning the group, then the rest of the apartment they’d rented, but Jack was gone. Her cloths were still on the dance floor where they’d been dropped, but there was no other sign of her. She shrugged, Jack must have ducked out to use the restroom or something.  
 

Tali was eventually able to offload the attention onto Ashley, who was stubbornly refusing to get drawn into the details of her past relationship with the Commander when Miranda figured out where Jack had disappeared to. The door to the room slid open and a still completely naked Jack strolled in, followed closely by Shepard. He leered about with absolutely shameless enjoyment as he took in the room full of naked women. The women reacted a little less shamelessly, Sam even making an ineffectual effort to cover herself. Half a dozen voices rose in protest, but Jack’s voice overrode them.  
 

“You all wanted to know if Shepard’s worth the trouble, what better way to prove it than a demonstration.” She turned to look directly at Miranda. “How about it Cheerleader, wanna show off for the crowd?”  
  
  
Shepard grinned confidently. “Come on, babe, Jack was telling me about your conversation. I’d love to help you prove your point.”

  
“I don’t---”

  
Jack interrupted her sputtered protests, turning to look at the rest of the guests. “How about it girls? This is supposed to be a party, right? Who wants to kick it up a notch!”

  
The response was almost as fast as it was surprising. Kasumi started cheering, and like before, that set everybody off, and soon the cheers changed from inarticulate sounds of accent to a steady chant of: “Miranda, Miranda, Miranda!”  
 

 _Why fight it?_ Miranda wasn’t shy about her sexuality, in fact, she was more than a little proud of her skills. If they wanted to see her fuck Shepard’s brains out, she could do that. She’d give them a show they’d never forget, and if she happened to scratch an itch or two of her own in the process, well, that was just a bonus. Still, she knew what the audience expected, so it was with feigned reluctance and resignation that she rolled her eyes and held her hands up, patting the air to calm the cheers and chanting. “Alright, but if we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right. Shepard, strip. Everybody else, find a seat.”  
 

They listened to her, clearing out the area around the bar to give her and Shepard an improvised stage. Everybody wanted to make sure they got a good view of what was to come after all. Once they were settled, and everybody who wanted a drink had one, she turned to look at her partner for this insanity. He was standing next to the bar in nothing but his boxers, grinning like an idiot. Shepard probably thought he’d be able to turn this into some kind of orgy. Well, if that’s what he was hoping for, he had another thing coming. Miranda had a point to prove, and once she was done with him, he’d be in no condition to walk, never mind anything else. With that in mind, it was time to get this show started.    
 

She put an over exaggerated swing in her hips as she closed on Shepard, giving the women behind her a show. The walk wasn’t wasted on her partner either. His grin slid into a leer, and the fabric of his boxers was completely inadequate to the task of concealing his erection. That gave Miranda an idea, and she altered her trajectory a few degrees. Instead of closing directly with him, she stepped past him to stand at his side, lightly brushing her tits across his chest as she did. She hooked two fingers in the band of his boxers and looked back at her audience, “so you girls wanted to know what makes me willing to put up with Shepard’s immaturity?”  
 

“Hey---”  
 

She ignored his protest and with a flourish, ripped his boxers down around his knees. “Well, this is part of it.”  
 

The reaction from the crowd was immensely satisfying. Several of them gasped, Ashley & Jack cheered. Miranda just smirked. She’d been a bit surprised by his size too the first time she’d seen it, and it was fun watching the other girl’s reaction to it. Playfully she reached out a finger and pressed it down on his head, pushing the whole thing down until it pointed directly at the audience. Everybody cheered at that, even Sam, caught up in the moment and swept along on the tide of emotion. The sound, washed over Miranda, scouring away her lingering doubt and self-consciousness.  
 

“Okay, ladies,” she teased, “what do you think I should do with it?” She removed the finger, letting his cock snap back upright. That elicited another round of cheers, with a few lewd suggestions sprinkled among them. As she should have expected, Jack’s voice rose above the rest, “suck it!”  
 

Miranda rolled her eyes at her friend. Jack had claimed the reclining chair and was lounging confidently in it, clearly fully intending to enjoy the show. She wasn’t openly masturbating, yet, but one leg was up over an arm of the chair and she saluted Miranda with the hand that wasn’t draped on her inner thigh. Her suggestion clearly resonated with Shepard, and he looked at her, expression hopeful. _Oh, what the hell.  
_  

Miranda slid back in front of the commander, and spread her stand out. It wasn’t a very good position for sucking him off, but that wasn’t the point, was it? This was a show, and when she bent to take him into her mouth, her splayed legs gave everybody watching quite a view. Shepard’s gasp of delight was lost in the roar of the crowd. She put her hands on his hips, giving her something to brace against, then started to rock forward, going deeper on his cock. The angle wasn’t great, she couldn’t get as deep as she wanted, but nobody else seemed to care. The cheering and cat calling only grew in volume and energy, making her grin around Shepard’s shaft. Shepard didn’t seem to mind it either. His hands were all over her, running over her back, groping at her tits, slapping at her ass. She played into it, shaking her hips with each slap. That drew even greater appreciation from the crowd, which in turn spurred them into deeper levels of ostentatious depravity.  
 

Shepard started to thrust into her mouth, his excitement and lust overriding his self-control, as it always did. Only her hands on his hips gave Miranda the warning she needed to brace for the first thrust. She rode it out, then as he pulled back to reload, she went with him, collapsing to her knees, mouth never leaving his cock. Her hands, freed of their responsibility to support her, went to his balls and shaft. Wet, sloppy noises accompanied each of Shepard’s movements as he continued to go pump his hips, working himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Miranda intentionally played up the sloppiness for the sake of the crowd. She accentuated the noise with grunts and moans of her own, only some of them feigned. Her hand scattered droplets of drool and saliva with each pump. It was dirty, it was inefficient, it was totally not her usual style, and it was exactly what the watching girls wanted to see. Miranda drooled and slobbered on the Commander’s shaft and the audience went wild.

She distinctly heard Tali’s shout of, ‘You suck that dick, girl!’ and Jack’s demands for Shepard to: ‘Fuck her fucking face!’ She wasn’t quite able to make out Ashley’s suggestion, something about rolling the balls? The specifics didn’t really matter anyway. They made it clear they were enjoying the show, and that was all Miranda needed to know.  
  
She considered going all the way with this, sucking a big fat load out of him and letting him paint her face with it. He was getting close, she could tell, it would definitely be impressive and the girls would love it. They’d love seeing him shoot himself all over her, watching his usual heavy load splash out over her face and down onto her tits, they’d go crazy. Shepard would love it too, it was his favorite way to finish. Unfortunately for him and them, it wasn’t what she had planned. That might be the easy way, but Miranda had never been the one to go for the low hanging fruit. No, she was going for the grand prize, and wasn’t going to stop until she got it. So, with a finally sloppy _‘glug’_ , she pulled back, letting his cock slid out of her mouth and turning to look back at the crowd.

   
To her surprise, Jack wasn’t the only one who’d started masturbating. Sitting between Ashley and Liara, Samara was going at it as well. She wasn’t being as blatant and in your face about it as Jack was, her legs were still mostly closed, but Miranda could see the way her fingers kept rubbing over her clit. Her subtly was unnecessary though, because nobody had attention to spare for their fellow audience members. She stood, used a hand up to wipe a bit of drool out of the corner of her mouth, and asked. “Enjoying the show?”  
 

Their response was a tidal wave of applause, cheering and hooting that only intensified as Shepard slid his arms around her. He wasn’t gentle, squeezing her tits hard enough to leave marks, and using a hand on her hips to pull her roughly against him. He’d gone into full fuck mode, self-control restraint totally shot, body operating on pure instinct. Miranda loved this part about him, it was what made him such a beast in bed. She leaned back against him, grinding her ass against his erection, eliciting a groan of anticipation. He kissed her neck, then looked up at the audience himself and growled, “I think they’re ready for the main attraction.”  
  


Even if they weren’t, she was. She spun in his grip and shoved herself against him, kissing him ferociously. That drew another cheer from the watching girls, and as they shouted their approval, she drove him up against the bar. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, trying to guide him inside even as she pinned him against the furniture, but the angle was wrong and she couldn’t get him in. Shepard fixed that. He broke the kiss, pushed her back to make room, then spun in place. Miranda found herself pinned against the hardwood. He kissed her again before stepping back. Hands on her hips and shoulders told her what he had in mind, and she couldn’t agree more. She turned the direction his hands guided her in, leaned on the bar, thrust her hips out, and braced for what she knew was about to come. The crowd exploded as Shepard slapped her ass, the sound of flesh on flesh drowned out by cheers, cries of excitement, and an emphatic ‘fuck her raw!’ from Ashley of all people.  
 

Shepard apparently took the suggestion to heart though, and a moment later Miranda’s own voice joined the cacophony as he thrust inside of her. He immediately started to pump his hips, going from nothing to full power in a handful of thrusts. One hand wrapped itself around Miranda’s arm, the other getting a grip on her hips. He pulled her against him with each thrust, driving his cock as deep and as hard as he could, and Miranda loved it. Her moans flooded out into a sudden silence. Shepard’s power and ferocity had stunned the audience. For several seconds the only sounds that accompanied Miranda’s cries were Shepard’s grunts, and the slap of flesh on flesh. Then Kasumi gave an enthusiastic whoop, and suddenly everybody was yelling, cheering, shouting out suggestions, or just generally showing their enthusiasm in the loudest way possible.  
 

“Slap her ass!”  
 

“Fucking take it!”  
 

“Yah! You love that big dick!”  
 

Miranda was overwhelmed by it. She didn’t even bother trying to differentiate who was saying what, she just let the sound and energy wash over her. The enthusiasm and support were intoxicating, and their cheers of excitement resonated within her. She could feel Shepard’s movements more intensely than ever before, each powerful thrust sending shivers of pleasure cascading out to combine with the noise, feeding off each other to push her towards the edge. Each new suggestion from the audience added a new level of delightful depravity that only accelerated the process. Waves of sensation beat against her, and she knew she wouldn’t last long against them. Closer and closer she slid, body quivering with anticipation. She was almost there, right on the lip, shuddering on the edge of what would almost certainly be one of her most intense orgasms ever. Just a few more seconds…  
 

“Fuck the stupid slut! Pound her cunt so hard she will never walk straight again without extensive medical attention!” The voice was synthetic, slightly slurred, and it brought everything to a stunned halt. Miranda, Shepard, the entire audience, everybody stopped, and as one turned stunned expressions on the voice’s source. EDI sat on the ground, one arm held aloft, fist pumping. Seated in her lap, Samantha craned her neck to look over her shoulder and asked incredulously, “what?”

EDI stared around her at all the shocked and confused looks, then at Sam, and slowly her first stopped moving. “I was attempting to engage with the group activity.” The slur was gone from her voice, and she sounded vaguely concerned. “I downloaded a comprehensive list of pornographic material similar to this public display, and integrated it with an intoxication simulation to synthesize an appropriate comment. Was I in error?”  
  


From her chair Jack grinned. “Not at all, Tin Tits.” Her fingers started moving again and she looked at Shepard. “Well? You heard the robot, fuck the stupid slut!”  
 

“Hey---” She started to protest, but Shepard took Jack’s suggestion as a formal order, and the rest of her retort came out as an inarticulate cry as Shepard slammed back into her. It didn’t take him long to recover from the interruption, if anything it seemed to have inspired him, and soon he was pounding her as hard and fast as he’d ever done. This was exactly what she’d hope to display, what Jack had dragged Shepard in here to show off, and for a few moments, Miranda let her control slip and just enjoyed herself. She reveled in the pump of her partner’s hips, in each powerful thrust, and in the overwhelming sound of hooting and hollering that drowned out her own sounds of pleasure. They were so loud in fact, that when she came, her first exalted exclamation of ecstasy went totally unnoticed. Her body convulsed and she spasmed, collapsing fully onto the bar as her arms gave out. That caught everybody’s attention. Miranda couldn’t make out the specific comments or compliments through the overall cacophony, but the general theme came across loud and clear. Their enthusiasm drew it out for Miranda, pulling out every scrap of pleasure and sensation from the protracted orgasm.

 

It apparently did something for Shepard too, because with an animalistic growl he pulled out of her. Miranda knew that growl, and so she wasn’t surprised when a moment later something hot and sticky splashed out over her ass and lower back. If the crowd had been loud for her, watching Shepard shoot himself all over her backside pushed the watching women completely over the edge. Each individual reaction was slightly different. A few clapped, a couple shouted out their appreciation for the size of the load, and they all cheered. But by far the most extravagant reaction was Jack’s. She shoved herself out of her recliner, and stalked across to the couple just as Shepard stepped back to show off his handiwork. His aim had been pretty good, and he’d managed to spread the majority of his load across Miranda’s ass in a crescent that’s top edge stopped just at the tip of the tattooed arrow. He hadn’t been perfect though, and a thin line traced its way up to a pool that obscured the last ‘E’ in the instructions.

   
“Good job,” Jack complimented, giving Shepard a congratulatory pat on the ass as she arrived, then she read the altered text out loud for the benefit of the ladies still in their seats. “Cum her. Let’s see how you did.”  
 

She slapped Miranda’s ass, hand connecting with a squishy * _splat_ *, then ran her hand through the mess, spreading it out until she’d coated one entire cheek in it. With her other hand she slid two fingers inside the still recovering Miranda’s pussy. She wiggled them around for a moment, eliciting another moan from the other woman in the process, then pulled her fingers out and held her hand up above her head for everybody to see.  
 

With evident glee she spread her fingers into a V, letting everybody see the sticky strands that hung between them. “Mission Complete!” That garnered another round of shouts and cat calls, and Jack waited them out, her other hand still playing around in the mess. Playing that was, until Miranda shifted and pulled her ass away from Jack’s hand.  
 

“Are you finished?” Miranda asked, rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics.  
 

“Are you?” Jack countered, smirking.  
 

“Not at all,” Miranda raised her voice to address the whole room. “You’ve got to see what Shepard can do. Now it’s my turn. Jack, help the Commander to lay down would you?”  
 

“Miranda, I don’t…” Shepard started to say, but smiling like a mad woman, Jack shoved him, sending him stumbling backwards towards the audience. Then she used her biotics to ‘help’ guide him to the ground. “Shush,” she chided, “you heard the Cheerleader, on your back.”  
 

Miranda grinned at Jack, nodded her thanks, then strode to straddle the Commander. With a haughty, confident expression she lowered herself down until she could slide her pussy along his shaft. He was still slick with her cum, and as she worked herself back and forth along him she could feel him begin to stiffen under the attention. She reached between her legs, and as soon as he was hard enough to get between her lips, she slid him back inside. He wasn’t even at full mast, but she took him anyway. Resting a hand on his chest she started to roll her hips, enjoying the feeling his cock growing and swelling inside her. When she judged he was hard enough, she leaned back away from him. The girls all let out whoops and a few gasps as Miranda’s cowgirl position revealed the fully erect cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Miranda smirked at them. Now that she’d shown off a bit, it was time to get serious. Miranda picked up the pace, no longer trying to give the girls a look, but fucking Shepard in earnest. Jack hadn’t been exaggerating when she said Shepard could fuck like a jackhammer, but he wasn’t the only one. Miranda rode him like a stallion, slamming up and down with so much force that her breasts threatened to bounce up and hit her in the chin. Every few strokes she’d stop and grind herself on him, rubbing her clit against his base. She rode him like that for a minute, basking in the feeling of his cock filling her up, and in the sounds of appreciation from the audience.   
  


One of those sounds caught her attention and she looked up to lock eyes with the person. Ashley was leaning forward intently, and one of her hands had disappeared between her legs, and it looked like she hadn’t even noticed she’d done it. She blushed as Miranda caught her eye, and she gave Miranda a slightly sheepish smile. Miranda held her gaze for a three count, then let her eyes roam the crown. Almost all of them were some stage of flushed, eyes dilated, and Samara, Liara, and Kasumi all had hands out of sight. They were definitely enjoying the show, and it gave Miranda an idea. If they liked watching so much, maybe they should participate. She didn’t intend to share Shepard, she still intended to keep him for herself, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t put them to work. With a final slam, she hilted herself on Shepard, then stayed there, hips making little circles as she quirked an eyebrow at the crowd.  
  


“I need some volunteers for this next part, any takers?”  
 

There was a flurry of motion as almost everybody raised their hands, eager to be involved in whatever the next thing this crazy evening held. Still rolling and grinding atop Shepard’s shaft, Miranda pointed at Kasumi and Jack. There had never been any question that Jack was going to be involved, and Kasumi had been instrumental in the direction the evening had slid, so it seemed only fair to involve her. They hurried over to her and Miranda explained what she wanted each of them to do. Kasumi giggled, and Jack laughed, then they broke away from her to get ready. Next she pointed to Ashley and Liara, they’d been rivals for Shepard’s attention at one point, and Miranda got a twisted sense of pride in enlisting them to help her with her big finish. She filled them in, and Ashely’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, Liara, either because she’d lost out to Ash in the past, or maybe just because she’d had less to drink than the other woman, agreed but didn’t look quite as excited about it. She was certainly game though. Only once everybody was clear on their part did Miranda stop moving her hips.  
 

She stood up, regretfully pulling off his cock in the process, and stepped away from him so Ashley and Liara could help him up. They pulled him to his feet, and guided him over to the couch where they deposited him into the waiting arms of Kasumi. While those three positioned Shepard just the way Miranda wanted, Jack finished rummaging around in her bag. She returned to Miranda brandishing her prize, a multi surface marker. They exchanged glances, then Jack knelt and used the marker to write something on Miranda back, just above the existing tattoo. Then together they crossed over to Shepard to take their places for the grand finale.  
  


Her helpers had positioned Shepard exactly as she’d told them, kneeling at the foot of the couch, with Kasumi behind him, and Ashley and Liara on either side of him to support him. For his part, Shepard looked equal parts confused and aroused, but he was smart enough to follow along. Miranda dropped to her hands and knees in front of him, and with Jack’s help, lined herself up. Then her friend surprised her, running a hand through the mess on her ass and rubbing it around her pussy, quipping, “gotta stay lubed.”  
 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night Miranda rolled her eyes. Jack was her best friend, but she was also exasperating beyond all reason sometimes, ok, most of the time, but there was no point getting angry with her. Jack was Jack, and frustrating as she could be, sometimes, Miranda had to admit she had some really fun ideas. Like the idea of leaving Shepard notes.  
 

“Warn me before you cum,” Shepard read, eyes tracking the newly written words. “Oh, come on! I’m not that---”  
 

Ashley, Liara, Jack, and Kasumi all shushed him at once, but it was Miranda that shut him up. She slammed backwards against him, taking all of him in a single stroke. Any further protests he might have intended crumbled as Miranda fucked herself on his cock. She hammered herself onto him, each impact sending shockwaves through her to make her tits and ass bounce. The women around Shepard braced him for her, letting her go as hard as she wanted, and every time she slammed home, one of them reached out and slapped her ass. She was priming the pump, getting herself and Shepard ready. And the audience loved it. They’d enjoyed watching Shepard screw her. They’d cheered while Miranda sucked his dick. But tonight was ladies night, and they went wild as Miranda was the one to fuck Shepard.  
 

“Use that cock!”  
 

“Get it, girl!”  
 

“Shake that ass!”  
 

Miranda rode his cock like she owned it, and in that moment, she did. She exalted in the thrill, basking in the attention. The cheering, lewd comments, and general support, punctuated by the slap of her ass against Shepard’s hips carried Miranda to another exhilarating orgasm as she staked her claim over the Commander there in front of everybody. As she’d told Jack earlier, Shepard did everything at 110%, and usually that meant he was spent after his first load. It was always big, and he’d never left her wanting, but he was a one and done guy. Until right now, until tonight. Even through her own pleasure, she felt the telltale twitch in his cock, knew from the way he tried to thrust back against her that he was almost ready, and she was pulling off of him even as he groaned out a warning of his own. Hey, maybe he could follow instructions after all!  
 

Miranda spun in place, positing herself to receive her reward. Shepard reached down, getting ready to finish himself off, but his hand was knocked aside. Blue fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft instead. Soon they were joined by another set that was deeply tan, that fondled and cradled his balls. On either side of him, hands and breasts pressed themselves against him as Jack and Kasumi leaned in to whisper in his ears. Ashley worked his balls, rolling and playing with them. But Liara didn’t move, her hand didn’t slide up and down or around his shaft. No, her fingers formed an improvised cock ring that stopped him from cumming. This was to be the finale after all, it needed to be big. Miranda watched as Shepard strained, face growing red with the effort. She caught his eye, drew his attention to her, and deliberately placed one finger against her pursed lips. Everybody quieted, Jack and Kasumi stopped whispering, the audience stopped its cheering and cat calls as Miranda uttered a single command: “here.”  
 

It all happened in a rush. Liara released her strangle hold on his cock, Ashley squeezed his balls, and Shepard came. He came hard. A thick spray of cum blasting out from him to splash all over Miranda’s face. She’d known since the blow job that this was how things would have to end. It was the money shot, the big finale, the spectacle, it was exactly what they wanted. And Shepard didn’t disappoint. He did what he was told, the first heavy splurt landed directly on Miranda’s pursed lips, but it wasn’t the only one. There had been too much for that, and load after load burst from him. He covered her mouth, her chin, her throat, more of it splattering over her chest and rolling down her breasts. And all of it to the sound of uproarious applause.  
 

The room went wild as he came. An avalanche of sound and enthusiasm washed over them, followed almost immediately by the people themselves. Those not already involved in the finale rushed over to congratulate, pat, and in several cases, fondle, the couple. Miranda was pulled to her feet by at least three different people. There were back slaps, butt slaps, and then Jack was in her face and kissed her. It was so surprising and messy that for a moment all Miranda could do was stand there and blink, and another round of cheers spread through the room, this one punctuated with plenty of laughter. They’d all come into this evening expecting to relax and make merry. And while it might not have happened exactly the way any of them had expected, none of them were complaining.  
 

Liara, ever the historian, suggested that they take a picture and they arranged themselves on the couch. Shepard tried to get in the middle of the picture, but Jack had other ideas and he found himself on the floor. Miranda was placed at the center of couch in the place of honor, one foot up on Shepard’s chest. Jack and Kasumi flanked her, with the rest of the girls finding spots where they could. A few, Samara among them, ended up standing behind the couch. Just as Chiktikka, Tali’s drone, snapped the picture, Jack made one final move, planting another sloppy kiss on Miranda’s cheek.  
 

The camera caught Miranda rolling her eyes.

 


End file.
